Numerous oral care compositions have been developed with the aim of providing therapeutic benefits to consumers, such as caries reduction and to treat, prevent or ameliorate various oral diseases and conditions. Improvements in the non-therapeutic aspects of oral care products, such as the development of improved textures, the inclusion of flavors and an improvement in the aesthetic appeal have been devised. Advantages of these formulations include increased compliance by consumers with tooth-cleaning regime, which may result in improved oral and overall health. In view of oral care consumers constantly evolving preferences for oral care products that deliver therapeutic as well as non-therapeutic aspects, there remains a need in the art for dentifrices of aesthetic and gustatory appeal that simultaneously provide therapeutic benefits to the consumer.